Welcome To The Resistance
by Deeta7
Summary: Stella Rouge is an outside in the new world of 2027. She's also a trained assassin. When on a mission for a friend, she runs into a squad of KPA. Things take a turn for the worst and she finds herself in the care of Resistance fighter, Hopper Lee


**Name's RunAway RePlay! For one I love Homefront and Hopper is my favorite dude in the game and the book. And I'm so glad I finally get to do this Fanfic and post it. But, it is my first one I've written so please go easy on me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Welcome To The Resistance**

_Chapter 1- Meeting Hopper_

Stella walked down an ally way on quiet and steady feet. It was past midnight and it was a bad time to be outside. She looked over her shoulder again, checking to make sure the KPA or some thug wasn't following. There was no one. She picked up her speed, hoping that she wasn't spotted by someone without noticing. But she also scolded herself for being so cowardly, she was trained better than to let fear get to her. But the KPA were dangerous and clever. Not to mention she was basically their number one Most Wanted, mostly because they knew she was an assassin. And the people who lived in this neighborhood were no better. She still didn't understand why her friend would want to meet here. Then again it was easy to hide in the shadows at night, if she was spotted, come to think of it. It would be easier to escape. She took a right turn and came face-to-face with an old turn-down house. "Hello?" she called out. She waited in the dark for a few moments before she saw the front door crack open. A young woman's head popped out. "Stella! Thank God you made it here safe." she said and stepped to the side, letting her in.

Stella walked inside, gratefully. "Hi, Abigail." she greeted. The wooden floor boards creaked and moved as she steeped on them. Abigail closed the door. "No one followed you?" she asked. Stella shook her head slightly. "Good," her friend sighed. "So what did you want?" she asked. Abigail looked from left to right, nervously, before answering, "There has been some trouble in the neighborhood with a gang of thugs torturing everyone here. I was wondering if you could, um," - she gulped - "take care of them." Stella smirked at her friend. She knew that Abigail wasn't use to her ways of dealing with people. But she also knew that Abigail wanted to do her part in this war. "Alright. What're their names and where are they." she asked. Abigail told her everything she needed to know, and by only a few minutes, Stella was setting out.

Stella was hiding in an abandoned old house, keeping her M110 sniper rifle in a tight grip. She was in search of the thugs that her friend had asked her to get rid of, but then she had heard the loud sound of tires crunching against gravel behind her and then voices speaking in a foreign language were followed by. So she ran to the closest shelter she saw in her moment of panic. She peeked over the window pain and mounted her sniper on the sill. There was an entire squadron outside, looking for her. She spotted the pair of Humvee that made the noise in the first place. Stella went through her brain for suggestions and options, should she start shooting at the gang of KPA all by herself, or hide in this old building until they gave up on their search and pass by. She picked the one that would help her live to see the light of day again. So she took her gun down from the broken window and and pressed her back against the wall. Even though the KPA probably already knew she was there.

Stella didn't mean to fall asleep, but when she woke up all she could smell was smoke, and soon the heat hit her skin. Her eyes shot open and Stella gasped at the surge fire licking around her. She stood up on stiff legs, still disoriented by being woken to see fire. When her mind slowly figured out what was happening, the terrified girl ran towards the door and let out a scream of pain as a tail of golden fire burned her skin. Only, before she could get there, a hot wooden beam from above her head cracked and fell on top of her and Stella loss consciousness once more. Maybe permanently this time.

Boone, Connor, Hopper, and Rianna walked through the still and cool night. They had just been searching for some food and supplies but had gotten lost in the failed suburbs. They were still lost. But jumpy as well, after running into three groups of KPA. Now they were lost and alert. There was the sound and the team pointed their guns. After hearing the click of their guns, a grey shaggy dog ran off in the opposite direction, a small piece of red meat dangling from it's jaws. Everyone lowered their weapons except for Connor who shot away from the dog by only a few inches. "Connor!" Rianna scolded as Hopper watched the dog pad away, unfazed by the bullet. "I wasn't aiming for it," he defended himself, "so shut it."

Rianna only rolled her eyes at him and the gang continued their walk. But they were stopped by Hopper, who stopped and was gazing to his left. "What the hell is that?" he asked, pointing to a bright orange light in the distance. The others looked as well before Boone took the lead and ordered, "Come on. Let's go see what's going on." The three did as told and followed their leader. They didn't have to go far before coming face-to-face with a house being eaten' by hungry flames. The Resistance fighters stared at the building in astonishment. "Do you think anyone's in there?" Rianna shuttered. As if on cue, a loud scream came from inside. Boone's eyes went wide. "Someone's still inside!" he exclaimed over the roar. He dropped his gun and was about to run inside, but Hopper cut him off by standing in his way. "I'll go inside," he declared, "I'm smaller than you. I'll get that person and myself out alive faster and easier."

Without giving him any choice, Hopper let go of his gun and ran inside.

Stella could feel an object working on something in her left shoulder. Her sun golden colored eyes fluttered open and she looked to see what was with her shoulder. All that was on it was hot sticky blood. Panic rising in her she peered closer without moving her head and realized that there were black, wired stitches pulling the bleeding wound close. But her fear rose through her body again when she saw the flashing blade from an army knife cut one of the stitches. She looked at the hands that were holding the knife and the dry blood that was on them. Her eyes took her to the face of the person who was working on her shoulder. Much to her hate, her captor was a Korean. She wanted to cry out again, but she didn't. Instead, her eyes locked on to the M4 assault rifle next to her. Not thinking, she lunged for it and hit her captor across the head with a satisfying crunch. A loose stitch in her shoulder gave way and blood started to pour out again. Stella pointed the rifle at the Korean's head. The man only rubbed the spot on his head that was hurting. "Nice to meet you, too." he groaned.

Stella cocked the gun and it clicked, bringing the man's attention back to her. "Where am I and who are you?" she demanded. The man stood up and looked at her. Stella almost flinched at the horrid scars that blessed themselves on the right of his face. She instinctively placed her finger on the trigger. The man didn't seem fazed. He actually seemed amused. With a smirk on his broken face, the man quickly grabbed the gun and pulled it away from her. Stella took a step back, knowing she couldn't fight him. "I'm not gonna hurt ya." he said. She only stared back at him with scared and panic filled eyes. "Don't believe me?" He threw the gun out of his reach, giving off a less threatening look.

"My name's Hopper."

**A/N: It sucked, I know. I'll get better as time goes by and summer comes, because then I won't have to worry about Finals! Yay! I'll update on the first day of summer... Maybe. Replay out!**


End file.
